The New Comers
by cutey4560
Summary: It has been a few months since the museum started it's late hour visits, and it has been going great. But the board wants to add some new exhibits to make the numbers even higher. So larry takes the job of breaking in the new material,but will he be able to join the new guy into the old pack. NatM doesn't belong to me. My Oc Rona does. Rona & Billy and Octavius & Cleopatra
1. The Drop Off

NatM-The New Comers

Ch 1: The Drop Off

It had been almost half a year since the museum expanded to it's night hours. The popularity of the museum spiked off the charts, this impressing the board members. Plus, Larry has been happier since he started.

"Mr. Dayle! "Avoid called from the other side of a small tour group. Larry sprinted through the small crowd.

"Yeh?" Larry said as he caught his breath.

A short man with a british accent that looked as if he was a small boy dressed ready to attend church, approched him.

"Mr. Dayle, I need to see you in my office tomarrow morning." Mr. McPhee said.

"No problem sir." Larry said.

"Very good." Mr. McPhee whispered to himself as he walked away.

The next morning, Larry came in an hour before opening time. Mr. McPhee stood by the hallway leading to his office. Larry approached him with a little smile Oh his face.

"Morning Sir," Larry said

"A min., if you would." McPhee said as he pointed towards his office.

"Yea." Larry said walking to the office.

Once he entered, he sat on the chair infront of McPhee's desk. Mr. McPhee shut the door, walked over to his desk, sat in his chair, then sighed.

Larry looked at Mr. McPhee and asked, "Somethin wrong sir?"

McPhee looked back at him and said," Nothing much but...we are bringing in some new exhibits."

"New exhibits, that's great Larry said

"Well, Mr. Dayle,i'm not as tickled about these exhibits as you are. "McPhee said. Larry turned questionable at that statement.

McPhee stood up and walked over to the window.

"Yeah, five other museums from around the world turned them down, now we got stuck with them."McPhee said.

"How come the others turned them down?" Larry asked.

"They're like runts of histories litter." McPhee said while making little pig noises.

Larry stood up and turned over to him.

"Maybe these new exhibits will be blue ribbon winners." Larry said.

"Are you sure about that Mr. Dayle?" McPhee asked.

"Yeah I really do... if you give me a few days with the new materal I promise you'll be impressed."Larry said.

" new exhibits are being dumped I mean dropped off this afternoon."McPhee said.

"Ok?" Larry said confused.

Ok,...get out."McPhee said pointing to the door.

Larry left the room and walked into the lobby. He saw movers dropping off these huge crates. Larry couldn't wait for his shift tonight.


	2. Preparation

Ch 2: Preparation

Night time was upon the hour. Larry got back to the museum half an hour before magic time. Larry seen Mr. McPhee packing up and readying to leave. McPhee, heading to the door, saw Larry.

"Don't worry. Everything is goin' to be fine." Larry said with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, just remember you only have a few nights." McPhee said.

"No prob." Larry said with a chuckle of confidence.

"Ok... whatever you say... I... I'm just goin' home." McPhee said with a sound of worry in his voice.

McPhee walked out then Larry lockcd the revolving door behind him. Larry made his way back to the front desk and switched on some lights. The crates stood around the lobby quiet and still. Larry looked at his watch and counted down.

Larry whispered to himself" Three...Two...One."

The first to come to life was always Rexy. Rexy was excited to see Larry, but became distracted by one of the crates.

"Easy Rexy, don't go breaking that." Larry said while pushing him from it.

Teddy came next and road off his pedestal on top of Tex.

"Lawrence!" Teddy yelled.

"Hey Ted, I'm goin' to need your help." Larry said.

"No problem my boy:" Teddy said with a grin.

Larry walked back to the desk and turned on the speaker system.

"I, need everyone to join in the lobby." Larry announced.

Soon the other exhibits came to life and made their way to the lobby. Attila, Sacajawea, Cavemen, and the pharoh Ahkmenrah gathered around the room. Larry looked at all of them with a smile.

"OK! guys I called you here so you can meet the newcomers." Larry said.

"Very well Larry." Ahk said looking at the others.

Attila looked at his men and nodded, the Cavemen let out a series of yells, and Sacajawea held Teddy's hand while Dexter sat on his shoulder. Larry turned to open the first crate, but stopped after hearing a shout.

"Wait!" the voiced yelled.

Larry turned and looked seeing Jed & Oct driving into the Lobby.

"Hey guys, come to join us?" Larry asked.

"Don't go openin' those boxes gigantor!" Jed yelled as he got out of the toy car.

Behind, Oct was trying to get out, but having a bit of trouble with his seatbelt.

"Why not?" Larry asked.

"We don't know what's in them boxs." Jed said crossing his arms.

Oct ran next to Jed and fixed himself. Larry looked at Jed with a confused face.

Teddy looked at Larry and said, "He does have a point."

"Their speaking the truth." Ahk added in.

Larry looked at everyone. They all had concerned faces.

"Listen everyone, it's goin' to be fine." Larry said.

"All right , lets say'hello." Larry said as he walked to the first crate.


	3. New Life

Ch 3: New Life

Larry stood in front of the first crate, it was a big one. The sticker on the crate showed two names on it.

"They must be the royal couple?" Larry said while shrugging his shoulders.

He took the crowbar and jammed it into the side. After a few tugs, the crate's top came down. Out walked a woman in a dress that was colored baby blue, with pink bows, and white ruffles. A man walked along her side, he was dressed in tight pants, a fancy shirt, and a fluffed hat. Larry looked at them as the dusted each other off.

"Hello, I'm Larry Dayle. I wanted to welcome you to the museum." Larry said while holding his hand out for a shake. Marie took Louis by the hand

and pushed Larry aside.

"Just look at this place, it's pathetic." Marie said. She and Louis walked down to hall passing everyone.

Larry watched as they left the Lobby, He started to trail after them, when all of a sudden he was pushed to the ground. Larry looked up and saw two men unlocking two crates.

Larry, lying on the ground, shouted to them," what are you doing'?"

The two finished unlocking the crates. Larry started to pick himself up, but one of the men pushed him right back down. The two men started making off, each with an arm full of plan flits.

Larry yelled," Stop right there you two!"

Larry heard footsteps coming from one of the open crates. Out walked a large man dressed as a king.

"Ah... what a trip, I'm staring." The man said taking in a huge breath.

Larry, lying on the ground, watch as the big man walked towards him.

"Hey, wait one minute." Larry said.

The man ignored him and stepped right on top of Larry's hand. Larry let out a huge yell of pain. Teddy ran over to him.

"Lawrence, are you ok lad?" Teddy asked while helping Larry up.

Larry got back onto his feet; him and Teddy stood and examined Larry's hand.

"Ow….that hurt."Larry said.

"Will you be ok?" Teddy asked.

"Yeah...Yeh…do you hear something?" Larry asked while flexing his fingers.

Teddy did hear something, he then looked at Larry. Both of them turned to see Genghis Khan standing with an angered look on his face. He was looked like a snorting bull watching a red flag wave.

Larry said"Hey…there Mr. Khan, are you ok…can I help you in anyway?"

Genghis Khan looked around, and then he spotted Attila. He let out a wild roar, Attila yelling right back in response.

Larry yelled,"Whoah! Ok easy you two…easy let's just calm down."

Once Larry finished, Genghis looked at him with an evil glair. Larry was confused as Attila spoke in his native tongue to Genghis. The two then bantered for awhile.

"Ok…Just calm down."Larry said waving his hand. Genghis grabbed him and tossed him down. Then chased after Attila and his men.

Larry looked up," Oh, come on." He told himself.

Teddy helped him right back up. The other exhibits stared at him.

"See I told you Gigantor!"Jed yelled.

"He's right Larry." Oct added on.

Larry stared back at the info desk where the two stood. He then watched as Sacajawea walked over to help him.

"I say my boy, this is a problem."Teddy said.

The rest of the exhibits started to worry. Larry dusted himself off and fixed his jacket.

"It's ok guys, just a little issue." Larry said.

"Little problem? They knocked you to the ground, Attila and his boys are being chased." Jed yelled.

"Ok yeah…" Larry started to say.

"You still have four more crates." Ahk added.

"Yes and who knows what they hold." Oct said looking at Jed.

Dexter then chattered, the cavemen screamed and Sac got close to Teddy. Larry looked at all of them, and then looked at the four remaining crates.


	4. New Life Pt 2

Ch 4: New Life Part 2

Larry started walking over to one of the four crates. Teddy placed his hand on Larry's shoulder and pulled him back lightly.

"Laurence, I don't believe we should be so hasty now." Teddy said.

"Teddy it'll be fine now...I can handle it this time." Larry said while patting Teddy's hand.

Larry stood on the side of the huge crate. The label read Billy the Kid. Larry raised his eyebrow to the name.

"Hey...Anyone out there?" A southerner voice called out.

Larry looked at the crate, then over to Teddy. Teddy nodded his head in approval to respond.

"Yeh, just hang on, I'll get the crowbar." Larry yelled to the crate.

"Let's move it along tender foot."The voice said sarcastically.

Larry picked up the crowbar and jammed it into the crates side. After a few tugs, he let go and it fell on the floor.

"Hey, I'm having a bit of trouble." Larry said.

"Fine, I'll do it." The voice yelled.

Larry gave a confused look to the crate, then over to the others. About six gun shots were sent out from the crates lid. Larry covered his ears and crouched down. The rest of the exhibits found shelter behind the desk. Once the shots stopped, everyone looked to see what happened. Larry peaked and watched as the front of the crate fell. Larry got up and walked over slowly to the opened crate, Teddy right behind him holding his gun.

"Hello?" Larry asked.

"Yeehaw!" A voiced screamed.

Larry and Teddy then jumped out of the way. A young man round out on a dark brown horse with a black mane. He was swinging a small revolver on the air not concerned at all. The man road around d the desk area, almost hitting the crowd of cavemen. Teddy grabbed Sacajawea and held her close so she wouldn't get hit.

"Not this time." Larry said.

Larry stood in front of the rider's path, holding his hands up to stop the cowboy.

"Move out of the way partner!"Billy said.

Larry stood in front of the rider's path, holding his hands up to stop the cowboy.

"Move aside partner."Billy exclaimed.

"Sorry, can't do the Tex."Larry said sarcastically.

Billy glared at him then pointed his gun in Larry's direction.

"Better move now." Billy warned Larry.

"Oh man." Larry whispered in fright.

Billy then shot a bullet pass Larry's head and broke the lock on the crate behind him.

Larry, shaking in fright turned back and seen the crate open revealing a grey Clydesdale horse. The horse trotted out, on top of it was a young person…a girl. She road next to Billy then looked at Larry.

"You must be Billy the Kid and Rona the Deadly...some names." Larry said with a chuckle.

Rona and Billy just stared at him. They looked around at the others. They all had nervous looks. Billy then hopped off his horse, the helped Rona off hers.

"Alright darling...why don't you open Cleo, I'll get Spinney." Billy told Rona.

She nodded in approval, the two walked over to the final two crates. Larry rushed over to Rona, trying to stop her. He grabbed her hand as she tried pulling the box top off. Rona turned to him and pick him up by his coat. Everyone was shocked at the sight. She then shoved Larry towards Ahk and then ripped the crates lid off.

"Are you ok Larry?' Ahk asked.

"Yeah."Larry said.

Ahk looked over at Rona and noticed her placing the small crate onto the ground.

"What do you suppose is in there?"Ahk asked.

"I don't know, but it's small."Larry said.

Larry then made his way toward the two of them. Billy and Rona lifted the crate, causing all of these bones to spill out in front of Larry. The two dropped the crate and called their horses over. Larry watched as they climbed up on them and stared to ride off.

Larry yelled, "Are you two cleaning this up?"

Billy stopped and yelled, "Don't worry tenderfoot, it'll pick itself up!"

Larry was confused.

Rona laughed her and Billy then road off in different directions.

Ahk and Teddy joined Larry with confused looks on their faces as well.

Then they all heard a clicking noise. Teddy and Larry turned to see a skeleton reassembling itself. Ahk still faced the other way picked up a piece of paper that looked like a label. He then turned to Larry and showed him, it read"Spinosarus." As soon as they looked at it, the dino stood in front if them.


	5. Dino Dash

Ch 5: Dino Dash

Larry stepped back a bit with Teddy and Ahk to give the dino some room. The dino stared at him, crouching down, its spines partly down. Teddy placed his hand on Larry slowly.

"What is your plan, my boy?"Teddy asked.

"Ok, I got this…if I can train Rexy this shouldn't be so hard."Larry said shrugging his shoulders.

Larry made his way towards the dino, moving slowly. Larry noticed Rexy was very excited and was causing the dino to become very edgy. Larry turned to Rexy and waved his hand, signaling him to settle down. Once Rexy relaxed, Larry bough his attention back to the Spinosauras.

"Hey there...Spinney, how you feeling? Been a bit of a ride?"Larry asked moving close to the dino's head.

The dino crouched lower, straitening its tail. It then gave a low growl in defense. Larry looked at it and moved in closer.

"It's ok there big guy, I won't hurt you."Larry said smiling.

As soon as Larry said that, the dino's growl became louder and its spines shot straight back. The dino stepped forward angrily. Larry turned is head back and notice the other slowly backing up.

"OK...big guy." Larry said, but the second he said that, the dino roared and sent Larry running along with the others.

"Everyone, elevator, now!"Larry yelled.

Larry slammed into the doors, stood up and pressed the button to open. The elevator doors opened, everyone turned to see the dino arrive at the end of the hall chasing Jed and Oct in their car. Everyone started jamming into the elevator Larry looked back to see the dino closing in.

"Jed, Oct lets go guys." Larry yelled holding the doors open.

Jed stepped hard on the gas pedal. The car zoomed down the hall. Jed seeing the others but Oct looked back seeing the dino on their backs.

"Hold the door!"Jed screamed.

The car slid into the elevator, Larry rapidly pressed the close button. Everyone let out screams of terror as the doors shut and the dino's head disappeared behind them. The elevator shook from the dino bashing at the doors. Larry pressed a button and the elevator started down.

"Is everyone ok?" Larry asked looking around the tightly packed elevator.

Everyone checked each other, but they were fine.

"Ok everyone we have to get the new guys back to the lobby." Larry said.

"If you didn't notice Gigantor, those guys were tossing you around like a flour sack."Jed commented.

"Yeah, but if we work together, we can get them all together."Larry said, motioning around.

They all nodded in agreement. Larry then huddled everyone to tell them who to find.

"Teddy, you and Sac get Marie, Louis, and King Hennery."Larry pointed to them.

"Ahk go find Attila, you can help him with Khan, and then they should follow you."Larry said.

"Cavemen, gather Burke and Hare...Men grabbing things." Larry spoke slowly.

"I'll get Billy and Rona." Larry said.

"What about us, Gigantor?"Jed asked.

"Yes, who shall we find?"Oct added.

"You two go and find who was in the small box." Larry said, looking at them.

Everyone knew what they had to do. They just hoped they could get their jobs done.


	6. Royal Round Up

Ch 6: The Royal Round Up

The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Larry peaked out first, and then jested his hand for the others to join him.

"Ok everyone, you know what to do."Larry said.

"Right!" everyone agreeably answered.

They all spilt up, heading in different direction. Teddy and Sacagawea walked down the hall to see Marie, Louis, and Henry pulling and pushing exhibit furniture around, as if they are redecorating. Teddy approached them slowly with Sacagawea behind him.

"Good day my friends." Teddy said.

Marie turned with a confused look. She then shook her head and approached Teddy.

"Good day, "Marie said holding her hand out. Teddy grabbed it and pecked a kiss. Marie then turned to Sacagawea awaiting a curtsy. Sacagawea shook her hand pretty firmly. Marie looked disgusted at the notion. She quickly smile and turned back to Teddy.

"It's nice to meet you."Marie said.

"The pleasure is ours."Teddy said while holding Sacagawea's hand.

"As you know I am Marie...this is..."Marie said turning around.

"Louis!" Marie lowly yelled. Louis then sprinted over to her side like a loyal dog.

"This is my husband Louis." Marie said.

"Nice to meet you." Sacagawea said.

"Pleasure." Teddy added.

"Thank you." Louis said.

"If you wouldn't mind joining us in the lobby?"Teddy asked.

"We would love to."Louis said, but Marie cut in.

"Would…but can't we have redecorating to attend to."Marie said giving a glair to Louis.

"Please, Larry needs to speak with you." Sacagawea said.

Marie's head shot forward, "One of my subjects needs me…I mean us?"Marie asked.

Teddy and Sacagawea looked at each other then back at Marie.

"Yes, right away."They both said.

Marie jumped in place, Louis just watched her enjoyment. Teddy then showed the two towards the door. Sacagawea then brought Teddy's attention to King Henry. Teddy walked over to the king.

"Your majesty would you join us?" Teddy asked.

"Will there be a feast?" Henry asked.

"Yes." Teddy said.

Henry stood straight up, rubbed his stomach, and walked right after Marie and Louis. Teddy and Sacagawea were happy that they had no trouble. They hoped the others were doing as well.


	7. Busting Burke & Handling Hare

Ch 7: Busting Burke & Handling Hare

Larry walked down the hall and seen Teddy and Sacagawea leading Marie, Louis, and Henry to the lobby. Teddy looked over his is way towards the ay and held up an okay signal. Larry gave a thumb up and walked on. He made his way towards the hall of African mammals when he heard heave screaming. Larry ran down the hall to find the caveman corning Burke and Hare.

"Guys easy," Larry said pushing the cavemen away. The cavemen left the two. Larry looked at the two men with hands full of pots, gold necklaces, and swords.

"What are you guys up to?" Larry asked.

"Grabbing what we can." Hare said.

"Yeh and these bobbles were easy to grab." Burke added.

Larry looked at the two confused. He then tried grabbing the gold from the men, but they pulled away.

"You guys don't need that…do yah?"Larry asked still trying to get the gold back.

"I think we do need it laddie."Burke said.

"Yah see you don't get much money for live bodies." Hare added with a laugh.

"Especially if their made of wax." Burke laughed.

"Ok…listen you guys don't need dead bodies or gold."Larry said grabbing the valuables. The men looked at him a bit disappointed. Larry placed everything down and turned to both of them.

"Listen if you go to the lobby I can explain everything."Larry said.

The two looked at each other then walked past Larry. Larry turned and watched as the two continued walking.

"Just to the lobby?"Burke asked.

"Yeh that way." Larry pointed.

Hare turned back to him and pointed towards the lobby. Larry nodded and the two continued down. Larry felt confident about his round up plan. While walking down the hall Larry spotted Ahk.

"Hey Ahk did you get Khan?" Larry asked.

"He's in the lobby sitting."Ahk answered.

"Great lets go get the others." Larry said patting the pharaoh on the back.


	8. Collecting Cleo

Ch 8: Collecting Cleo

Larry and Ahk made it back to the balcony overlooking the lobby. They both seen the round up seem to be going as planned. Marie, Louis, and Henry were standing by the info desk, Khan sat on a bench close to the door twirling his sword, the Spinosauras stomped around sniffing at two empty crates as if looking for its owner, finally Burke & Hare joined them and walked towards Marie.

"Ok… great seven out of eleven everything seem to be going good." Larry told Ahk.

"Yes, oh I found out who was packed into the small crate." Ahk told Larry.

"You did, who's it belong to?" Larry asked.

"Cleopatra and Anthony." Ahk answered.

"So they're both miniatures?" Larry asked.

"Yes, so it seems." Ahk answered.

"We need to find them." Larry said with a panic voiced.

"Your right, we should find Jedediah and Octavius at once."Ahk said

"I'll find them keep an eye on these guys."Larry said jestering his arm around.

"Absolutely" Ahk said.

Larry walked to the first floor more like ran. He searched through the halls for the small sport car. Larry heard an engine sound from the other hall he quickly rushes over.

"Jed!" Larry yelled. He ran to meet up with the car. Jed pulled a quick turn and put the gas on.

"How's your round up going Gigantor." Jed said sarcastically.

"Yeah I know you're right I'm wrong, anyway I need you to find some people for me." Larry told the two.

"Who would that be my liege?" Octavius asked.

"Cleopatra queen of Egypt."Larry answered.

"You want us to find this queen?" Jed asked.

"Yeah and fast before she gets hurt...oh and an..."Larry was answering but noticed the car zooming off.

{Jed &Octi}

"This has to be the greatest job yet." Jed said joking.

"Yes." Octavius answered.

As Jed was driving down the hall he seen from the corner of his eye Oct fixing himself.

"What are you doing?" Jed asked.

"Nothing...why?"Oct asked back.

"You were fixing you outfit." Jed said.

"Oh...I...I just felt a tad off." Oct answered quickly.

Jed slammed on the brakes that brought the car to a stop. Oct heart was pounding like crazy. Jed turned to face his friend.

"You got a thing for this gal." Jed said

Oct looked at him confused. Jed smiling and shaking his head waiting for an answer.

"No...I don't have a thing for this...gal?" Oct answered in a questionable tone.

"You do... you have a thing for her."Jed said nudging at him.

"NO! She's a queen and I...I just want to look presentable." Oct answered in a jumpy tone.

"Why are you getting so jumpy?" Jed asked.

The two bickered with each other. Jed turned the corner and traveled down the hall. The two were still at it until they both heard a loud thump. Jed stopped the car and the two turned towards each other. They then looked out of their windows to see a woman on the ground.

"Oh dang...you think we should che..."Jed was asking when he seen Oct was already out of the car heading towards the woman. Jed unbuckled himself leaped out of the car and ran behind Oct. The two reached the woman, who was lying motionless.

"Oh by Jupiter." Oct said pushing at his helmet.

"Oh man...Oh...Gigantor is going to kill us." Jed said pacing.

"What do we do?"Oct asked.

"Ok... wait...I got it lets drag her under something and leave her there." Jed answered.

"What we can't do that."Oct said.

"Why not...will just say we couldn't find her...it's a great plan." Jed said.

"No that's a horrible plan." Oct said but watched as Jed started picking her legs up.

"What are you doing?"Oct asked.

"Grab her upper body." Jed told Oct

"NO!"

"Just do it feather head."Jed said pointing to him.

"No...Don't call me feather head."

"Fine lets go skirt boy."

"You're not heading in the right direction with this." Oct said.

The two bickered for a min or two. Then they heard a faint moan. The two stopped and looked down at the woman.

"She's moving."Oct said.

"Great...great...hey darling can you hear us?" Jed asked.

Cleo opened her eyes and look at them. She saw the hand of the roman reach out to help her up. Octavius helped her up but then pulled his hand shyly away from hers. Cleo stared at him then looked over at Jed. Oct took his helmet off and bowed Jed snatched his hat off, but struggled to bow or not. Cleo looked at the two and chuckled.

"Good evening M'lady."Oct said.

"Why thank you."Cleo answered.

"Howdy." Jed said Oct looked at him with a come on man look. The two bickered a bit till Cleo nudged in an excuse me. The two stopped and looked at her.

"What happened?" Cleo asked.

"You got hit by a car...our car."Oct answered pointing towards the car.

Cleo stared at them confused turned towards the car and then back.

"You hit me?" She asked.

"Yes." They both answered.

"With that?" She asked.

"Yes."Jed answered to.

"Well...that's something that never happened before."Cleo said chuckling a bit. The two men looked at each other then back to her.

"Could you excuse us for a moment?" Oct said pulling Jed to the side. Cleo stood looking over towards the car.

"Ok...let's bring her back to Larry."Oct said.

"Ok."Jed answered.

"M'lady if you would join us will take you back to the lobby to join your friends." Oct said.

"Are we going to be traveling in the shiny four wheel chariot?" Cleo asked.

"Yes." Oct answered with a bit of worry.

"It sounds delightful, let's go." Cleo said.

"Ok." Both men answered in shock. The three made their way back to the car. Jed gave a thumbs up to Oct. Jed jumped into the driver's seat Oct opened the door and helped Cleo into the back. Oct then sat in the front".

"Hold on your majesty."Jed said stepping onto the gas. The car flew forward. Cleo sent out a scream of delight and excitement. Jed looks at Oct giving him a smirk. The car drove down the hall then soon meet up with Larry.

"Hey Gigantor we got Cleo." Jed said pointing to the back.

Cleo popped her head out the back window, "Hello." She said.

"Hey"Larry answered.

"Ok...bring her to the lobby ill meet you all soon...Jed not too fast."Larry said.

The small car drove down the hall. Larry looked and seen only two people were left.

"Billy and Rona." Larry whispered to himself.


	9. The Youth

Ch 9: The Youth

Larry walked down the hall hearing gun shots and voices coming from Sacajawea's exhibit. Larry then ran towards the noises but as soon as he got there the civil war soldiers ran out of the room in fear. Larry stood by the doorway and peeked his head in, but a shot was sent out hitting the wall inches away from his face. Larry lunged back taking in a deep breath.

"Come on out!" A voice shouted in his direction.

"Listen...put the gun down and I'll come out."Larry answered.

"Wait you can talk...he can talk...it's alright there partner."The voice yelled.

Larry walked into the room looking around. He then spotted the young cowboy ducking behind a small bush. Billy quickly stood up and looked around the room then spotted Larry."Sorry there partner I thought you was one of them no faced gun men." Billy told him while putting his guns away.

"Oh that's understandable." Larry said rubbing his finger in his hair.

Billy then walked over to the stage coach and helped Rona up from the floor. Then his attention was brought back to Larry.

"I know you, the tender foot." Billy said pointing to Larry. Larry chuckled and though it's better than being call Gigantor.

"What are you two doing in here?"Larry asked.

"We road in here to give our horses a rest...then bullets started flying through the air." Billy said as he waved his arms through the air. "I made like a jack rabbit during hunting season and jumped behind that bush."Billy said pointing to the bush.

"Oh ...yeah those guys love to reenact the old days."Larry told Billy, he then shook his head in approval at him. During the conversation Rona gathered the two spooked horses. She made her way toward Billy the two horses fallowing right behind. She handed Billy his horse's reins, Larry felt a little uncomfortable with the two at this point. Larry clapped his hands together and told to the two."Ok...I just wanted to help you guys to the lobby."The two looked at him then they turned towards each other.

Rona stepped forward leading her horse behind her."Why would we want to go back?"She asked Larry while petting her horses head. Larry looked at her not really knowing how to answer her. While Larry gathered his thoughts Billy notice the keys on his belt and started hatching a plan to have fun with the guard.

"Alright tenderfoot, listen I'm a gambling man I'll make a deal with you."Billy told Larry while taking him by the shoulder leading him towards the door.

"Really?" Larry asked.

"Yeah...Now listen here tenderfoot we'll go with you to that there lobby if." Billy told Larry as he unhooked the keys from his belt. Larry didn't even notice it being done.

"If what...I like get heads on a coin toss, beat you in rock paper succors, or a game of Simon says?" Larry asked Billy.

"Who's Simon?" Billy asked.

"It's a game...never mind...you were saying."Larry said.

"Oh...right we'll go with you to the lobby if you can snatch your keys back from me." Billy said.

"My keys?" Larry asked as he felt around his belt. He heard the jingling of them and seen Billy leaning on the doorway holding them up. "Billy give me those back right now."Larry told him.

"Come on tenderfoot lets go." Billy said rushing out of the room his horse right behind him. Larry looked back to Rona who jumped onto her horse. She gave Larry a smirk and road off following right after Billy. Larry let out a huge sigh and ran after the two.


	10. The Keys

Ch 10: The Keys

Billy road down the hall, holding the keys and taunting the guard. Larry tried to run after the young cowboy, but was too far behind. Larry just made his way back to the lobby angry and upset.

He got back to the lobby and seen everyone trying to keep the new exhibits calm. Marie was looking for her loyal subjects while Louis followed behind her like the dog he is. Burke and Hare scrounged through the front desk's draws trying to find valuables. Khan still sat on the bench still sharpening his sword and Hennery leaning on another bench catching his breath from the walk. Larry seen Teddy and walked over to him.

"Lawrence what's wrong my boy?"Teddy asked.

"Well my keys were taken by Billy." Larry said.

"Don't worry Lawrence we'll help you get your keys back." Teddy said while calling Tex over.

"Thanks." Larry told the president.

Teddy climbed onto Tex and road towards Sacagawea.

"My dear we need you, Attila, and Ahkmenrah to stay here and keep everyone calm and together." Teddy told Sacagawea. She nodded her head and walked over toward Marie. Teddy and Larry started to head out of the lobby when Ahkmenrah ran to their sides.

"Ahk, what are you doing?"Larry asked.

"I'm going with you."Ahk told him.

"No." Larry said.

"Larry, I am this museum's pharaoh and it is also my responsibility." Ahk told Larry.

"Alright fine." Larry said. The three left the lobby and went to search the museum.

They walked through the halls looking into each room they passed to find any sign of the cowboy. They made it to the new section of the museum in which the banner above the doorway read (Youth of History).Teddy peaked his head in to see the young cowboy sleeping in his exhibit with his Bat Masterson Cowboy Hat pulled over his face. Teddy took a step in when the sound of a knife hitting the ground rang in his ear. He turned to see Rona sleeping as well, but holding an ax in one hand and in the other was the small knife that hit the floor. Teddy turned back to Larry and Ahk and jestered them to come closer. The two came to the doorway Teddy pointed.

"They must have gotten tired." Larry said.

"Yes it seems so."Teddy said starting to walk towards Billy.

"Ted what are you doing?" Larry whispered loudly.

"Don't worry Lawrence just stay."Teddy told Larry.

Ahk tapped Larry's shoulder, "I'll go with him."He said.

Larry watched as the young pharaoh and president crept closer. Teddy and Ahk stood on the side of the cowboy hearing the loud snores fill the room. The keys rested in the boys hand on top of his chest. Ahk started to reach over to grab them when Teddy pulled his hand back. Ahk looked at him. Teddy nodded his head towards the cowboys hip were his other hand rested on his gun. Ahk then reached again even slower placing his hand on the keys. He started to pull the keys very slowly. When they were almost out the cowboy's hand, the other hand grabbed Ahk's wrist. Ahk was about to yell when Teddy covered his mouth.

"It's alright."Teddy whispered. He shook his arm showing the cowboy's lifeless arm.

"It is just a reaction." Teddy told Ahk. He grabbed a rock from the exhibits floor. He pulled Ahk's arm out and replaced it with the rock. The two got the keys and started to make their way back to Larry. They got to the doorway when Teddy noticed Billy's horse acting up. The horse nodded its head then sent out a loud winnie that caused Rona's horse to join in. The noise woke Eryka first. With no hesitance, she threw her ax towards the men. They ducked as the ax flew over their heads. Billy woke up and noticed the keys missing he then saw the men.

"TENDER FOOT!" he shouted. Billy lost balance and fell off of the chair he was sleeping on, it bought them time. The three ran out of the room. Teddy found Tex, starting for him when the horse was spooked off. Rona road in on her horse stopping Teddy, Larry and Ahk behind him. Larry looked and seen they could cut through the diorama room and make it back to the lobby. Rona jumped off her horse and made her way towards the men. Larry looked at the two and jestered to the room.

"On the count of three."Larry whispered.

"One...Two...THREE!" Larry yelled, Larry pulled out this flash light and blinded Rona. Teddy and Ahk ran, Larry right behind. Running through the room they seen their target, but it was soon blocked off by Billy.

"Thought you could get away...Huh, tender foot?"Billy laughed.

The three turned to run but Rona came in from the back and she was angry. The three fell on the bench watching the two closing in.

"No more running." Rona said.

Larry just thought to himself, "How are we getting out of this."


	11. A Stern Talking To

Ch 11: A Stern Talking To

The three laid on the bench watching as their demise was coming. All that Larry could think was how they would get out of this now. The men coward as the young Viking raised her axe above her head. They closed their eyes waiting for the blow, but a yell came from the entrance of the room.

"NO!" the voice yelled, the men opened there eyes to see the axe inches away from Larry's nose bridge. The voice called out again, this time the axe slowly raised from Larry's face. Larry let out a sigh of relief as he checked on Teddy then Ahk. The men turned towards the doorway to see Jed's small sports car. Confused on why Jed and Octavius drove here instead to the lobby stumped him, but he was thankful. The car drove into the room and stopped by Rona's feet. The three watched as Cleopatra stepped out of the back seat and ran over towards the men.

"Are you all alright?" Cleo asked.

"Yes thanks to you, your majesty."Teddy answered.

"You where the one to scream no?" Ahk asked.

"Yes." Cleo answered.

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Larry asked.

Cleo was about to answer when Jed yelled from the car, "We were taking a short cut back to the lobby when she spotted yawl from the back window. The little miss grabbed the wheel, I had no choice."

Larry looked at her with a small smile. He looked up to see Rona still angered and Billy right behind her. He then made his attention back to the queen who yelled up to him.

"Could you possibly lift me up sir?" Cleo asked.

Larry placed his hand onto the ground, which the queen climbed onto. He set her on the bench. She sent a smile of thanks then she turned quickly towards the two trouble makers.

"WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" she yelled at the two.

Billy answered," We were just playing around."

"Playing around?"Larry said looking at Teddy.

"You see I made a deal with the tenderfoot that if he got the keys from me we go to the lobby." Billy said with a nervous chuckle to his voice.

"Yeh but you never said anything about hurting me or my friends."Larry said.

Cleo looked at him then turned back to Billy angered at the whole ordeal. Billy looked at his feet rubbing the back of his head.

"So you took this man's keys? Ran away with them? Then chased them in here, in which you two were going to chop them up?" Cleo asked in a calm tone.

"Yes." The two answered.

"WHAT IS THE MATTER WITH BOTH OF YOU!" she screamed at them. It caused everyone to jump a little.

"They fought back to." Billy said.

"Yes he shinned that torch in my face...I went blind." Rona told Cleo. Billy pointed to her and shook his head in approval.

"He only did that because you were going to hurt us." Ahk yelled at her.

"I'll show you hurt." Rona said lifting the axe up. The men shielded themselves and cowered.

"ENOUGH!" Cleo yelled. Everyone stopped in place.

"But Cleo." Rona started to say.

"No...Now I want you and Billy in the lobby at once." Cleo commanded.

"Aw, come on Cleo." Billy said.

"Now." Cleo pointed in the direction of the door.

The two lowered their weapons and backed off from the men. They started making their way to the lobby mumbling under their breaths while leaving. Cleo heard them and shouted," DOWN THERE NOW!" The two jumped over the small sports car and ran straight for the lobby.

"Thanks a lot for that."Larry said sitting up on the bench.

"My pleasure, those two need to learn how to behave."Cleo told Larry.

"If you wouldn't mind?" Cleo asked pointing to the ground.

"Yeh...No problem."Larry said taking Cleo and placing her back on the floor. She then walked over to the car and opened the door. Before getting in Teddy tilted his hat to her and Ahk bowed his head. She bowed then entered into the toy car. Jed and Oct turned back and looked at her.

"So that went well? Off to the lobby?" She asked with a giggle.

"Alright then." Jed said turning back to the wheel.

"Yes." Octavius said giving a small smile to her. Cleo blushed a bit.

"But don't go grabbing the wheel again, got that." Jed said driving away.

The small car then drove out of the room leaving the three alone. Larry stood up and fixed himself, Teddy and Ahk did the same.

"Ok let's get back to lobby." Larry said starting to leave.

"Ok." Teddy and Ahk answered walking behind him.

The three left and thought how they could handle everyone from killing each other.


	12. Rules, Regulations, and Relationships

Ch 12: Rules, Regulations, and Relationships

Everyone made their way back to the lobby. Larry was finally relieved that everyone was finally gathered. Marie, Louis, and Hennery sat together away from the others, Rona and Billy walked over towards Khan and started roughhousing with him, Spinney curled herself up next to the front desk. Burke and Hare went over there values, finally Jed and Oct taking Cleo to meet up with the other figure who came with her Marc Anthony.

-MINIATURES-

Jed stopped the car near Cleo's shipping box. They stepped out of the car and started walking around trying to find this guy. Cleo turned the corner, Jed then pulled Oct back by his cape.

"Alright, here's the plan you show this guy what a great general you are and that's what is going to impress Cleo." Jed told Oct

"I don't want to impress her." Oct said.

"Boy, you want to impress her like a girl with new hair bows on the first day of school." Jed told him.

"Ok...but I'm not going to use my status to impress her." Oct said.

"Alright will use that card later...I mean how great can this guy be compared to you."Jed said nudging his friend. They caught up with Cleo to see her yelling up to the top of the box. A man came to the edge yelling, "My Queen!"The two watched as the man slid down the boxes side, grabbing onto a nail doing a 360 into a four flip landing. He stood in a heroic pose before approaching his queen.

"My queen...my beautiful, beautiful queen how I missed you." Marc said grabbing Cleo's hands.

"Yes, I missed you to."Cleo said. Marc turned seeing Jed and Oct. He drew out his sword pointing it in their direction. The men stepped back but Cleo intervened.

"No, these two brave men saved me."Cleo explained. Marc looked a little confused but persuaded by her words put his sword away.

"So these two aren't part of the enemy fleets?" He asked.

"No, actually they're my new friends, this is..."Cleo said before Marc interrupted.

"Well thank you peasants...now my queen lets be on our way." Marc said taking Cleo's arm.

"Oh, Ok."Cleo answered. She turned back to Jed and Oct giving them a goodbye smile. Jed tipped his hat to her as Oct gave a small upset wave. Jed noticed and grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Don't worry you still got a chance."Jed said.

"You think?" Oct asked.  
"Sure...maybe...probably not a big one." He answered.

"Thanks for that."He said sarcastically.

"What? The guy did four flips in the air."Jed telling Oct while mimicking the moves. The two made their way towards the front desk to listen clearly to Larry.

-LOBBY-

Larry yelled for everyone's attention but was ignored. A thundering yell was sent out."My Dum Dum is speaking."Everyone stopped looking at the Easter Island Head; Larry could always count on him. Larry took a deep breath and start explaining.

"I know you all are new to this and excited about your new home."

"Some more than others."Marie said with a huff under her breath.

"We'll let you guys get comfortable in you exhibits but we have a few rules to go over." Larry watched their attention draw to him.

"Rule 1: No one can leave the museum."

"Why?" Billy questioned.

"Because my lad you will turn to dust if you're outside when the sun comes up." Ted told him.

"Is he serious?" Burke and Hare asked.

"Yes he is." Sac answered

"Alright, Rule 2: Five minutes before sun rise everyone needs to be in your exhibit ready to pose."

"As royals we are always on time or ahead."Marie said fanning herself.

"Well Marie your pose should be simple your nose in the air while your husband bows at your feet." Rona said mocking her. Billy and Khan snickered. Marie huffed Louis followed her lead.

"Rule 3: Hitting of any kind." Larry told them. Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"The Final Rule: No one is allowed to enter Ahkmenrah tomb unless you're with me or him."

"What if we don't get approval?"Hennery asked.

"Then my jackal guards will attack you." Ahk answered.

"As a fellow royal you should allow us leverage to this silly rule." Marie said approaching Ahk.

"No one is better than anyone else." Ahk told her. She just stuck her nose in the air. Larry then noticed the time everyone started making their way back. Larry then heard Billy yell at him."So were trapped here like jailbirds?"Larry went to him.

"No, but I need you to get to your exhibit now." He told Billy taking his shoulder.

"Well it looks like your treating me like one."

"What?"

"Yeah what if we don't want to go?" Burke asked.

"Or even be here?" Hare added.

"Guys don't you remember rule two?"Larry asked.

"I'm a royal I make rules not follow them." Marie told Larry hitting her fan on his chest.

"I am a mighty Viking I break the rules."Rona said pushing him from behind.

"Rona stop it!" Cleo yelled.

"Leave her my dear she won't hurt him...much." Marc said fixing himself.

Larry backed up towards the front desk when he hit into Spinney who growled harsh. All of them were ganging up on him. Everyone yelling and pushing Larry feared all of this. He turned to see Teddy on his pedestal give him a worried look before drawing his sword. When Larry turned back all of the new exhibits froze in place.

"I really dug myself into a grave this time."Larry said then turned to see Burke and Hare. Larry was going to be prepared for tonight.


End file.
